magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
|english = |cantonese = Zi-lam Lei |korean = |image gallery = yes}} Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judar appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. Judar has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Judar wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality Judar is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually he doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things his own way. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow Magi. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. He is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to mock others. Because of his confidence in his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring without support that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar does not mind injuring and attacking innocent bystanders of his fights and civilians. Judar doesn't let his troublesome past bother him, as long as he gets to do whatever he pleases. However, he also seems to hold deep grudges as he couldn't forgive Al-Thamen or Gyokuen Ren for using his life for their own ends and asked why they couldn't have used Scheherazade or Yunan and why it had to be him. History Judar was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a poor village in the far east plain. Right after Judar was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Al-Thamen. Judar was taken by the organization, and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He was taught magic there. He has been in this situation since infancy. Shortly after the founding of the Kou Empire, he was taken there by Al-Thamen and became the empire's Oracle and High Priest. Judar has had multiple altercations with Sinbad, as Sinbad conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar summoned for other people. Plot Dungeon Arc Judar appears accompanied by Markkio. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, while Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin and Morgiana are still inside, with his magic. He has a bored expression and comments on how annoying it was having that Dungeon there. He says that Markkio's King Vessel, Jamil, is dead. He then leaves swiftly on a flying carpet. Kouga Arc Judar is relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. Markkio is looking for him, and scolds Judar because he never appears before the Emperor. Judar answers that he doesn't like the Emperor and that he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture a Dungeon like his sister, Hakuei.Night 25, Pages 12-15 Balbadd Arc Judar appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd, when Alibaba is negotiating with his brother, Ahbmad Saluja. He wonders why there are so many people, and says that if he had known, he would have brought his carpet.Night 43, Pages 16-18 Aladdin notes that Judar is like a black sun. Then, Judar heads towards King's Ahbmad throne room. He immediately sees Sinbad, and seems to be glad to see him, which is not returned since Sinbad recognizes him as a threat. Ahbmad asks Judar if he knows Sinbad, and the boy explains that Sinbad always gets in his way. Immediately, Judar is introduced as the Oracle of the Kou Empire. At night, Alibaba and the others are at the Fog Troupe's headquarters and Judar is listening while Sinbad encourages people to keep fighting.Night 44, Pages 1-6, 18 After Sinbad's speech, Judar shows himself and asks Sinbad what's he doing there. Sinbad questions Judar's reasons for being there, but Judar says that he has no interest about what happens to this country, and adds, with a sadistic smile, that Sinbad should already knows that what he truly likes is war. Judar praises his Kou Empire, but then adds that with the one he wants to work together with most is Sinbad because he can't stand the Emperor of Kou. Sinbad refuses, and then Judar notices Aladdin's presence. He stares Aladdin, and asks Sinbad who is he, saying that his Rukh is weird. When Sinbad states that Aladdin is a Magi like him, Judar can't believe it, saying that Magis are supposed to be amazing beings, and explains what a Magi is. Then, fakes a smile and appears to be friendly with Aladdin. When they are about shaking hands, Judar punches at Aladdin's eyes. After that, Judar mocks Aladdin, saying that he's slow. Judar asks Aladdin who's his King Vessel. Since Aladdin doesn't answer, Judar scans the room and identifies Alibaba as a King Vessel. He recognizes Alibaba as the guy who was bullied by Ahbmad, and laughs at him. Aladdin gets angry at his words, and defends Alibaba. Then, Judar attacks Alibaba, saying that he doesn't see why is he so special. Judar questions Sinbad why is he with such boring people, and asks if he become even stupider. Then, but, sees that Aladdin is preparing to fight, and he smiles and shows his wand as well.Night 45 Sinbad tries to stop them, but Judar tells him to shut up since he cannot do anything because he doesn't have his Metal Vessels with him. Masrur attacks Judar, but he cannot break his Borg. Judar happily says to start the fight with firing Magoi, but it's useless because, as Magis, they are loved by the Rukh and cannot be damaged only with that. Then, Judar says to have a magic battle. he explains magic's functioning, and then attacks with Thunder Magic. Aladdin isn't able to dodge the attack, and invokes Ugo.Night 46 After that, Judar recognizes Aladdin as a Magi. Judar gathers water from the air, and creates Ice Magic, which is his specialty. Then, he attacks with Thalg Al-Salos. Ugo tries to destroy Judar's Borg, but he remains unharmed. Then, Judar attacks again with his ice, and breaks through the Djinn's body. Aladdin tries to give Ugo power, and Ugo stands up again. Judar comments that Ugo is strong. When Aladdin asks him why is he doing that to us, Judar says that he has already forgotten why, but that this is not important.Night 47 While Aladdin checks Ugo's wounds, Judar attacks him again, but Morgiana saves Aladdin and Alibaba attacks Judar, being able to pass through his Borg with his sword. Judar looks angry when he shows a cut in his cheek, and says that he wants to fight Aladdin, and nobody is allowed to get in the way. Then, but, Ugo attacks him with fury, crushing his Borg. Judar is horrified, and says to Aladdin that this is unfair because, since he hasn't been giving Magoi to Ugo and he still can move, this is proof that Ugo is not his Djinn. Judar traverses Ugo's body with more ice, but then Ugo attacks him with Heat Magic, and crushes Judar, leaving him unconscious.Night 48 He's going to finish him but then Kougyoku Ren and her entourage appear and save Judar. Princess Kougyoku's Household Member, Koubun Ka, treats him with his Household Vessel.Night 49, Pages 1-10 When Cassim traverses his chest with his Dark Metal Vessel, and transforms himself in the Dark Djinn, he attacks everyone in Balbadd's palace. He's near defeat, but then Judar appears unexpectedly. Judar comments to Markkio that he feels like he's overflowing with power, and the other answers that is because of the Black Rukh. Night 70, Pages 13-15 Then, Judar uses his power to control Cassim, making him his Djinn. After that, he immobilizes Sinbad with Ice Magic, and says that he'll make Sinbad his later too. Judar heads to Alibaba, disposed to kill him, but Morgiana saves him. Then, Morgiana gives impetus to Alibaba, and he attacks Judar, but the Magi resists the attack with ease and breaks Alibaba's sword. Alibaba stands again but he cannot touch Judar, but when Judar is about finishing him, Aladdin appears. Night 71, Pages 1-3, 12-17 Judar says Aladdin to call out his Djinn, and attacks him, but Aladdin actives his Borg. When Judar knows that Aladdin no longer has Ugo he is deceived, and says that without that he's just a normal, boring brat. Then, but, Aladdin attacks Judar with powerful Heat Magic, even though this only annoys Judar. Night 72 Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom in Judar, and lets him know his past, which visibly affects him, and Judar falls to the ground. Night 73, Pages 7-10, Judar stands again, enraged, and attacks Aladdin with fury. Then, Alibaba returns Cassim to his normal state, and the Black Rukh weakens Judar, who isn't able to concentrate his powers.Night 75, Pages 9-10 Judar is sent with magic to where Al-Thamen is, unconscious.Night 76, Page 5 Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Torran Village, Judar goes to Sindria and destroys Yamraiha's barrier. When he appears in the middle of Sindria's palace, Ja'far attacks him with his Bararaq Sei, but Judar clashes him against a wall with some Wind Magic. Ja'far's angered, but Sinbad stops him. Then, Judar confronts Sinbad, and asks him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He explains that in every era there are supposed to be three Magis, who choose kings, create countries and build the entire world. In the current era, he adds, there are a guy who travels around the world and make dungeons appear and disappear as he pleases, the old hag in Reim Empire, and Judar himself. Judar says that in a new Magi appears is because someone of these three people must have died, but he says that, as far as he knows, all three Magis are alive. Then, he says the fourth Magi has a power that even Judar never heard about, and that the "organization" desires.Night 110, Pages 10-13 He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin, and aks him what does Sinbad want to obtain by using Aladdin. Sinbad coldly answers that this is nothing of Judar's business, and reminds him that he has a grudge against the organization for what they did to them in Parthevia. Judar, then, starts to cry much for Sinbad's surprise, and says that he's also one of Al-Thamen's victims. He says that Aladdin showed him his past, and Judar discovered that Al-Thamen killed his parents and kidnapped him when he was a child, taking advantage of his innocent oblivion. He shouts he wanted to live a normal life, and questions if its really his fault why hes like this. Judar then falls to a crouch on the ground, hiding his face in his hands whilst sobbing. When Sinbad approaches Judar in a concerned manner, Judar starts to laugh, and mocks Sinbad for feeling pity for him, saying that he really is a good person. Judar says whilst all that that he said prior in his story is true, he doesn't care about those things at all, just as long as he can keep doing whatever he pleases.Night 110, Pages 13-17 Judar comments that the country Sindria isn't half that bad, and that he doesn't hate Aladdin, but for those reasons he threatens to destroy both Aladdin and Sindria. He says to Sinbad that he wanted to join forces and comments that it would have been incredibly fun to conquer the world together, but Judar then noticed that it would be more fun killing someone as strong as Sinbad. After that, Judar begins to exalt the Kou Empire, and says that they have five Dungeon Conquerors and monsters in the army. He enumerates his King Vessels: Hakuei Ren, Kougyoku Ren, Kouha Ren, Koumei Ren, and Kouen Ren. Judar says that among them Kouen's the best, and that he won't lose to Sinbad. Then Judar declares Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. Kougyoku appears and asks him what does he mean with that declaration, and he answers that it is exactly what she heard and that's why she doesn't need to stay in Sindria anymore. Judar comments that Kougyoku was probably in Sindria due to the scandal concerning her and Sinbad, and that due to that she probably lost place in the Kou Empire. Judar asks Kougyoku to return with him and says that he will fulfill Kougyoku's desire and make her into a general. She doesn't answer and Judar asks what's wrong before dismissing the subject. He asks Kougyoku to tell Hakuryuu that Sindria is their enemy now, before using gravity magic to leave. When he returns to Balbadd, he is greeted by Koumei and Kouha. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives to Koumei a gift from Sindria. Koumei is not pleased at all when he hears that Judar came from such a place. They go to where Kouen is waiting, and Seiryuu Ri and Kokuhyou Shuu angrily ask him how he dare make Kouen wait. Kouen asks Judar if he brought some interesting present to him. Then Judar tells him about the declaration he made in Sindria and, while Kouha is surprised and Koumei angry, Kouen laughs, saying that is very befitting for the Magi of his Empire. World Exploration Arc After the death of the Kou Empire's Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren, Judar returns to the palace with Kouen Ren. When he passes beside Hakuryuu he stares him, realizing that there's a change in him. After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu doesn't want to talk with him because says that Judar is a Gyokuen's pawn, and Judar says that the same goes for Hakuryuu. Judar says the prince is still being controlled by his mother. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to Gyokuen, who is a member of Al-Thamen. When she appears, Judar watches their confrontation and, afterwards, he offers to help Hakuryuu if he agrees to curse his "destiny". Magnostadt Arc Judar, accompanied by Hakuryuu, watches Aladdin using Wisdom of Solomon, and comments that he wanted to see it again, the power that changed his life, and adds that he has missed Aladdin.Night 196, Pages 17-18 Judar says to Hakuryuu that his sister is there, and asks if he's not going to rush over her. Hakuryuu denies, and says that they haven't come here for that reason, at which Judar agrees.Night 197, Page 1 Nero and Sai Lin wonder where the Black Rukh went while Judar is taking it. After collecting all the Black Rukh, he says that the only one who can use this power is a Magi who has fallen into depravity; and then, he tells Hakuryuu to leave, since they have finished their business there.Night 198, Pages 19-20 Second Balbadd Arc During the summit, Yunan asks where is the Magi of the Kou Empire, Judar. Koumei says that the High Priest has been immersing himself in magic training as of late, and he has an atmosphere around him that clearly says that they should not interrupt him. That's why they will be only ones representing the Kou Empire in this meeting. Yunan says that's a pity, since it took a lot of time to organize this summit, so he wanted all the Magi to be there and listen to Aladdin's story. Night 214, Page 2 Alma Torran Arc He later arrives at the Summit after secretly listening to Aladdin's Story of Alma Torran calling it "Stupidly boring", he ignores everyone including Sinbad and tells Aladdin that he hand gotten stronger from their last fight in which Aladdin says the same to him too. He informs everyone that Hakuryuu (with his help) had successfully killed Gyokuen Ren and shows everyone how strong he has gotten by revealing them his Third eye and his new powers, and finally tells everyone in the summit that he hates their whole talk of their peace treaty and wants to give his answer as a Magi: to fight each other to see who will inherit this world. He's later seen again arriving at the Kou Empire explaining Hakuryuu how difficult it is to use the Time-Space Magic, although promises him that he will train harder to make Hakuryuu become King. Hakuryuu Flashback Arc Judar is seen flying over the Kou Empire capital observing the changes that had become of it after Hakuryuu recaptured it. When he arrives back at the palace, he is scolded by two generals, Kokuhyou Shuu and Seiryuu Ri, who tell him not to leave his king's side. Judar walks up to Hakuryruu and says that everything was going as planned, and that even the "old geezers" where on his side. Hakuryuu comments that Judar has it easy as a Magi and he could just "float away" whenever he pleased, which Judar replied with a snarky retort saying he went to check on the situation in the streets in his steed. He says that Hakuryuu should be happy that since he is the legitimate successor, and everyone says he should be the emperor, although he does add that half of the soldiers ran away from the castle because they were under Kouen's rule. Judar lightly reprimands Hakuryuu for using his metal vessel to control the Al-Thamen members and noting that no one really believed or followed him and under their own free will; adding that he actually had an idle curiosity in him after all. As Hakuryuu orders Judar to give him power as a Magi, Judar happily complies saying that he will do as he commands as long as he was determined enough and would grant his wish. In a flashback, Judar is seen taking Hakuryuu to Belial's dungeon to help him conquer it, saying that since he was a Magi, he could feel that Belial was special and he was going to give the dungeon to Hakuryuu as he wished. Before entering, Hakuryuu asks Judar why he was so interested in him, Judar responds it was because Hakuryuu was the only one who has the exact same thing as him. Upon entering the dungeon, Judar calls to Hakuryuu and when the prince tells him he sees the Kou palace, Judar dismisses his view and claimed he saw a deserted village in a mountain recess. The two begin to argue about their different visions until they notice that this was the work of Belial. Judar states he doesn't really know what kind of Djinn Belial was, but says the color of the rukh were the same as Zagan's. In Judar's vision, he is standing next to a illusion of Aladdin, watching a village getting burned by incoming lava. Aladdin calls him an unlucky person, saying that even though he did many bad things, it wasn't his fault because Al-Thamen was the one who kidnapped him. Judar claimed he killed a lot of people, like when he went to Parthevia to break down Sindria which had just been created. Aladdin tells him he can cut ties with Al-Thamen, to choose his own king as Magi and create a proper kingdom like he always wanted, to which Judar replied he was "wrong" and received a gash across his stomach. He pauses, telling Aladdin he was right, seemingly extending for his hand, but stabbing him with magic. He tells him to stop messing with him and begins to change. He tells him that he may have wanted to become friends in the past, but asks about the "other one" inside of him; telling the Djinn that the voice doesn't agree with what it was showing them. Judar then tells Aladdin that he understands what he is telling him, to cut ties with Al-Thamen, but says that a voice inside of him just won't forgive them so easily and asks why should he forgive them. He angrily says that he couldn't forgive them for taking away his parents, taking over his life without his consent and laments why it couldn't have happened to the other Magi's, Scheherazade or Yunan; asking why it had to be him. As Hakuryuu stands against his illusions, the two say that if the world rejects them as they are, they would destroy this world, and create it anew, causing Hakuryuu to fall into depravity. Judar goes up to Hakuryuu and asks him how he wants to live from here on out, demanding an answer, and is satisfied when Hakuryuu slices up the illusion of his sister and Morgiana. The two descend to Belial; when the Djinn said he will not give his metal vessel to Hakuryuu, Judar forces him to submit to his king, his anger materializing and turning into a new staff. To the Djinn's horror, Judar also had a third eye appear on his forehead, which the Djinn stated felt like Ilah itself. After conquering Belial, Judar happily tells Hakuryuu that he will make him his king and says they should hurry and kill Gyokuen Ren as he warps them out of the dungeon. Abilities Judar was trained in Magic ever since infancy by the members of Al-Thamen. Since he specializes in Ice Magic he is a "Blue Magician", as ice is a sub-type of Water Magic. Being a Magi, he has an almost limitless supply of Magoi. Magi Abilities Being a Magi, Judar was born being loved by White Rukh. Since Judar has gone through depravity, he is now also loved by Black Rukh. He can imbue Black Rukh with his spells to improve their lethality. As a Magi, he is also able to create Dungeons and control Djinns. Judar's Black Djinn was Cassim after he took control of him. Wand Judar uses his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. When he appeared at the summit, he was seen using a different wand which appeared to be black staff that looks similar to a trident. The staff was originally the wand he used, it was materialized because of his anger when he went to the 68th Dungeon, Belial, with Hakuryuu. Magic BiRukh.gif|Judar's White and Black Rukh JuJinn.png|Judar and his Djinn, Cassim Judal's Bolg.gif|Judar's Borg (being attacked) Sarg Arsarros.gif|Thalg Al-Salos Ice Magic.png|Judar's Ice Magic Judar floating.png|Judar's Gravity Magic Lightning Magic.gif|Judar's Lightning Magic Lightning Magic1.png|Judar's Lightning Magic Judar's new staff.png|Judar with his new staff Judar 3rd Eye.png|Judar opens his Third Eye As a Magi, Judar can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judar is best at utilizing Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magics at once. :Borg: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. :Ice Magic: Judar is able to order water around, then freezes it into large Ice Shards. :*'Thalg Al-Salos' (Rain Of Ice Spears): Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to many other pieces to send it to wherever he wants. Wherever it touches, it freezes that area completely. :*'Thalg Thalgeyya '(Pursuing Ice Dragons): Judar combines his Ice Magic with Wind Magic to create several ice tornadoes which pursues his opponents. :Gravity Magic: Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. :Lightning Magic: Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. During the summit in Sindria, he used Black Rukh to summon black lightning with his 'new' power. :*'Ramz Al-Salos' (Downpour of Thunder Lances): Judar is able to use Black Rukh to summon black lightning and manipulate it. :* Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(''Black Rain of Spears): Judar makes black thunder strike from the sky on his opponents. :Wind Magic:Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Ja'far. :Space–Time Magic: Judar was able to use space and time magic to transport himself to another place without the the divine protection of a Djinn although due to this new ability, it tires him out greatly. :'''Isolation Barrier: Judar is able to create a large, black-colored "Isolation Barrier" which stops the flow of Magoi to inhibit casting spells inside the barrier. All spells casted before the barrier losses their power and any Magician or Djinn User become unable to use any Magic anymore, which includes Judar himself. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Judar has an old rivalry with Sinbad, as he conquered several of the dungeons Judar had raised. He originally wanted Sinbad to be his ally as he is very powerful, and conquer the world together but Sinbad refused this offer. Judar now wants to kill Sinbad due to his great power, and for "fun". During a confrontation with Sinbad, Judar has a confession about his past, and feigning lament and starts to cry. When Sinbad starts to pity him, Judar reveals that he was mocking him, and laughs at Sinbad for feeling bad for him.Night 11, Pages 14-17 After the summit arc, he has shown that he no longer cares to taunt Sinbad as he passed by him without even picking a fight as he usually would, causing some to wonder how he had changed so much. Hakuryuu Ren Judar has always liked Hakuryuu and saw in him potential to become a King Vessel, despite him being a crybaby. Judar even stated that, for him, Hakuryuu seemed better than the Emperor.Night 25, Page 14 Despite this, Hakuryuu turned down his offer several times. After the death of Koutoku Ren, Hakuryuu experienced a drastic change and felt completely alone, and Judar came to him offering his hand again.Night 147, Pages 17-18Night 148, Pages 14-15 It has been showed that Hakuryuu finally has joined him and are planning something together.Night 196, Pages 17-18Night 198, Page 20 He claims that Hakuryuu is the only one who shares something similar to him: hatred and anger for Gyokuen Ren who ruined and tainted their lives. Kougyoku Ren Kougyoku's is one of Judar's King Vessels. Even within the palace, Judar is a person who Kougyoku can approach for advice and general talk. Although Judar has concern towards Kougyoku, he tends to tease her when he is killing time. He also calls her "Old Hag", which makes her get very angry.Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras But he was one of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, and reminded her that she was strong.Night 121, Page 5 However, when Kougyoku tried to be his friend, Judar refusedNight 121, Page 5, 8. He tells her that they are not friends. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In the Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". In the drafts, Judar always teases her in several ways which hints they have a friendly relationship. Aladdin Upon first meeting, Judar made it seem as if he wanted to be friends with Aladdin. When he offered his hand to Aladdin, he punched him in the face, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Judar then decided that he and Aladdin should have a Magi duel to see how strong he was, though later he forgot the reason why they even started to fight. After that battle, they haven't been on great terms, and Judar always looks forward to fighting Aladdin. Judar later reveals whilst talking to Sinbad that he doesn't hate Aladdin, and wants to kill him due to that reason.Night 110, Page 18 After the fight with the Medium, he stated that he "missed" Aladdin.Night 196, Page 17 After the summit arc, he commented that Aladdin had gotten stronger to which Aladdin reciprocates the same to him. Trivia *He is named after the eponymous hero of The Tale of Judar and His Brethren from . *His hobby is strolling through the air.Magi Official Guidebook *His special skill is magic. *His favorite food is peaches and he dislikes vegetables.Magi Character Encyclopedia *Aside from vegetables, he said that dislikes "all that bitter and spicy and stinking stuff".Magi First Fanbook *His weakness is vegetables. *His type of woman is one with a personality opposite to his own. *His favorite type is a strong person, while he doesn't like weak people. *His favorite way to spend days off is teasing Kougyoku. *Kougyoku was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrassing common sense lessons. Actually, Judar fell for it when he was told by Al-Thamen, and so out of spite he told her the same fake lesson.Volume 16 Extra *He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn’t cut once in his lifetime.Volume 11's Stickers *Apparently, Judar braids his hair using magic. The balls in his hair are filled with air and he probably wanted them to look like that because Al-Thamen lied to him saying: “the more magnificent your braid is, the better a Magi you are.” *The person Judar is interested in is Aladdin, because he has a strange ability.Magi Perfect Fanbook *According to Morgiana, he smells like a bad guy and she doesn't really like it. *His character song is called "Kuroi Taiyō". *In the second opening of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Judar is briefly seen at Sindria eating a hearty meal during a feast thrown by Sinbad. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh